What are your favorite Nickelodeon episodes?
Kenneth Collins' favorite Nickelodeon episodes: Here is a list of Kenneth Collins' favorite Nickelodeon episodes from Rugrats All Grown Up! Random! Cartoons and Teenage Mutant Ninga Turtles: *Tommy Pickles and the Great White Thing (1990) *Tommy's First Birthday (1991) *Barbecue Story/Waiter There's a Baby in My Soup (1991) *At the Movies/Slumber Party (1991) *Baby Commercial/Little Dude (1991) *Beauty Contest/Baseball Tommy (1991) *Candy Bar Creepshow/Monster in the Garage (1991) *Ruthless Tommy/Moose Country (1991) *Grandpa's Teeth/Momma Trauma (1991) *Real or Robots/Special Delivery (1992) *Weaning Tommy/Incident in Aisle Seven (1992) *Touchdown Tommy/The Trial (1992) *Fluffy vs. Spike/Reptar's Revenge (1992) *Graham Canyon/Stu-Maker's Elves (1992) *Toy Palace/Sand Ho! (1992) *Chuckie vs. the Potty/Together at Last (1992) *The Big House/The Shot (1992) *Showdown at Teeter-Totter Gulch/Mirrorland (1992) *Angelica's in Love/Ice Cream Mountain (1992) *Regarding Stuie/Garage Sale (1992) *The Bank Trick/Let There Be Light (1992) *Family Reunion/Grandpa's Date (1992) *No Bones About it/Beach Blanket Babies (1992) *Reptar on Ice/Family Fued (1992) *Superhero Chuckie/The Dog Broomer (1992) *Aunt Miriam/The Inside Story (1992) *A Visit from Lipschitz/What the Big People Do (1992) *The Santa Experience (1992) *Visitors from Outer Space/The Case of the Missing Rugrat (1992) *Chuckie Loses His Glasses/Chuckie Gets Skunked (1992) *Rebel Without a Teddy Bear/Angelica the Magnificent (1993) *Meet the Carmichaels/The Box (1993) *Down the Drain/Let Them Eat Cake (1993) *The Seven Voyages of Cynthia/My Friend Barney (1993) *Feeding Hubert/My Friend Barney (1993) *The Slide/The Big Flush (1993) *King Ten Pin/Runaway Angelica (1993) *Game Show Didi/Toys in the Attic (1993) *Driving Miss Angelica/Susie vs. Angelica (1993) *Tooth or Dare/Party Animals (1993) *Dummi Bear Dinner Disaster/Twin's Pique (1993) *Chuckie's First Haircut/Cool Hand Angelica (1993) *The Tricycle Thief/Rhinoceritis (1993) *Grandpa Moves Out/The Legend of Satchmo (1993) *Circus Angelica/The Stork (1993) *The Baby Vanishes/Farewell My Friend (1993) *When Wishes Come True/Angelica Breaks a Leg (1993) *The Last Babysitter/Sour Pickles (1993) *Reptar 2010/Stu Gets a Job (1993) *Give and Take/Gold Rush (1993) *Home Movies/The Mysterious Mr. Friend (1993) *The Blizzard (1993) *Destination: Moon/Angelica's Birthday (1993) *Princess Angelica/The Odd Couple (1994) *Naked Tommy/Tommy and the Secret Club (1994) *Under Chuckie's Bed/Chuckie's Rich (1994) *Mommy's Little Assets/Chuckie's Wonderful Life (1994) *In the Dreamtime (1994) *Chuckie's Red Hair/Spike Runs Away (1994) *The Alien/Mr. Clean (1994) *Angelica's Worst Nightmare/The Mega Diaper Babies (1994) *New Kid in Town (1994) *Kid TV/The Sky is Falling (1994) *I Remember Melville/No More Cookies (1994) *Cradle Attraction/Moving Away (1994) *A Rugrats Passover (1995) *A Rugrats Chanukah (1996) *Mother's Day (1997) *Spike's Babies/Chicken Pops (1997) *Radio Daze/Psycho Angelica (1997) *America's Wackiest Home Videos/The 'Lympics (1997) *The Carwash/Heat Wave (1997) *Faire Play/The Smell of Success (1997) *Dust Bunnies/Educating Angelica (1997) *Angelica's Last Stand/Clan of the Duck (1997) *Potty Training Spike/The Art Fair (1997) *Send in the Clouds/In the Naval (1997) *The Mattress/Looking for Jack (1997) *Ransom of Cynthia/Turtle Recall (1997) *Angelica Orders Out/Let it Snow (1997) *The Turkey Who Came to Dinner (1997) *Angelica Nose Best/Pirate Light (1997) *Grandpa's Bad Bug/Lady Luck (1997) *Hiccups/Autumn Leaves (1997) *The Word of the Day/Jonathan Babysits (1997) *He Saw She Saw/Piggy's Pizza Palace (1997) *A Rugrats Vacation (1998) *Babysitting Fluffy/Sleep Troubles (1998) *The First Cut/Chuckie Grows (1998) *The Wild Wild West/Angelica for a Day (1998) *Fugitive Tommy/Visting Aunt Miriam (1998) *Uneasy Rider/Where's Grandpa (1998) *Journey to the Center of the Basement/A Very McNulty Birthday (1998) *The Family Tree (1998) *Chuckie's Duckling/A Dog's Life (1998) *Chuckerfly/Angelica's Twin (1998) *Raising Dil/No Naps (1998) *Man of the House/A Whole New Stu (1998) *Submarine/Chuckie's a Lefty (1998) *Baking Dil/Hair! (1998) *Zoo Story/I Do (1999) *The Magic Baby/Dil We Meet Again (1999) *Hand Me Downs/Angelica's Ballet (1999) *Opposities Attract/The Art Museum (1999) *The Jungle/The Old Country (1999) *Ghost Story/Chuckie's Complaint (1999) *Pedal Pusher/Music (1999) *Chuckie's Bachelor Pad/Junior Prom (1999) *Silent Angelica/Tie My Shoes (1999) *What's Your Line/Two By Two (1999) *All's Well That Pretends Well/Big Babies (1999) *Wrestling Grandpa/Chuckie Collects (1999) *Runaway Reptar (1999) *Share and Share a Spike/Tommy for Mayor (1999) *Brothers Are Monster/Cooking With Susie (1999) *Officer Chuckie/Auctioning Grandpa (1999) *Partners in Crime/Thumbs Up (1999) *Planting Dil/Joke's on You (1999) *Big Showdown/Doctor Susie (1999) *Accidents Happen/Pee Wee Scouts (1999) *Chuckie's New Shirt/Cavebabies (2000) *The Incredible Shrinking Babies/Miss Manners (2000) *A Dose of Dil/Famous Babies (2000) *No Place Like Home (2000) *Be My Valentine (2000) *Discover America (2000) *Acorn Nuts and Diapey Butts (2000) *Finsterella (2001) *Angelicon/Dil's Binkie/Big Brother Chuckie (2001) *Dil Saver/Piece of Cake (2001) *Sister Act/Spike's Nightscare/Cuddle Bunny (2001) *Bad Shoes/The World According to Dil and Spike/Falling Stars (2001) *Dayscare/The Great Unknown/Wash-Dry Story (2001) *Changes for Chuckie/The Magic Show/A Lulu of a Time (2001) *And the Winner is.../Dil's Bathtime/Bigger Than Life (2001) *Day of the Potty/The Time of Their Lives (2001) *My Fair Babies/The Way Things Work/Home Sweet Home (2001) *Adventure Squad/The Way More Things Work/Talk of the Town (2001) *A Rugrats Kwanzaa (2001) *Pre-School Daze (2001) *All Growed Up! (2001) *Bow Wow Wedding Vows (2002) *Quiet Please/Early Retirement (2002) *The Doctor is in/The Big Sneeze (2002) *The Fun Way Day/The Age of Aquarium (2002) *Curse of the Werewuff (2002) *Daddy's Little Helpers/Hello Dilly (2002) *Cynthia Comes Alive/Trading Phil (2002) *A Tale of Two Puppies/Okey-Dokey Jones and the Ring of Sunbeams (2002) *Babies in Toyland (2002) *Back to School/Sweet Dreams (2003) *A Step at a Time/Angelica's Assistant (2003) *Murmur on the Orney Express (2003) *Happy Taffy/Imagine That! (2003) *Club Fred (2003) *The Perfect Twins (2003) *Coup DeVille (2003) *Susie Sings the Blues (2003) *Bad Kimi (2003) *Tweenage Tycoons (2003) *Clown Around/The Baby Rewards (2003) *Diapies and Dragons/Baby Power (2003) *Bug Off/The Crawl Space (2003) *Truth or Consequences (2003) *Chuckie's in Love (2003) *Thief Encounter (2003) *River Rats (2003) *Starstruck/Who's Taffy (2004) *They Came from the Backyard/Lil's Phil of Trash (2004) *Brother Can You Spare the Time (2004) *Mutt's in a Name/Hurricane Alice (2004) *The Old and the Restless (2004) *Bestest of Show/Hold the Pickles (2004) *Baby Sale/Steve (2004) *It's Cupid Stupid (2004) *Tommy Foolery (2004) *The Braveliest Baby/Gimme an A (2004) *Bad Aptitude (2004) *Fountain of Youth/Kimi Takes the Cake (2004) *Fools Rush in (2004) *Memoirs of a Finster (2004) *Miss Nose it All (2004) *Interview With a Campfire (2004) *Runaround Susie (2004) *Lucky 13 (2004) *Saving Cynthia (2004) *The Science Pair (2004) *Izzy or Isn't He (2004) *The Finster Who Stole Christmas (2004) *Project Chuckie (2005) *Fear of Falling (2005) *Blind Man's Bluff (2005) *Yu-Gotta Go! (2005) *Curse of Reptar (2005) *It's Karma Dude! (2005) *The Big Score (2005) *Rats Race (2005) *Wouldn't it Be Nice (2005) *Dude Where's My Horse (2005) *R.V. Having Fun Yet (2005) *Rachel Rachel (2006) *Seperate But Equal (2007) *Ladies Man (2007) *Lost at Sea (2007) *O Bro Where Art Thou (2007) *Rat Traps (2007) *In the Family's Way (2007) *A DeVille House Divided (2007) *Susie Goes Bad Lite (2007) *Trading Places (2007) *TP+KF (2007) *Super Hero Worship (2007) *What's Love Got to Do With it (2007) *All Broke Up! (2007) *Petition This! (2007) *Bad Blood (2008) *Brothers Grimm (2008) *Golden Boy (2008) *Adventure Time (2008) *Rise of the Turtles (2012) *Turtle Temper (2012) *New Friend Old Enemy (2012) *I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman (2012) *Metalhead (2012) *Monkey Brains (2012) *Never Say Xever (2012) *The Gauntlet (2012) *Panic in the Sewers (2012) *Mousers Attack! (2012) *It Came from the Depths (2012) *I Monster (2013) *New Girl in Town (2013) *The Pulverizer (2013) *TCRI (2013) *Cockroach Terminator (2013) *Baxter's Gambit (2013) *Enemy of My Enemy (2013) *Karai's Vendetta (2013) *Pulverizer Returns! (2013) *Parasitica (2013) *Operation: Breakout (2013) *Boo-Ya-Ka Showdown (2013) * Robert Hill's favorite Nickelodeon episodes: Here is a list of Robert Hill's favorite Nickelodeon episodes from Spongebob Squarepants Random! Cartoons and Teenage Mutant Ninga Turtles: *Help Wanted/Reef Blower/Tea at the Treedome (1999) *Bubblestand/Ripped Pants (1999) *Jellyfishing/Plankton! (1999) *Naughty Nautical Neighbors/Boating School (1999) *Pizza Delivery/Home Sweet Pineapple (1999) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy/Pickles (1999) *Hall Moniter/Jellyfish Jam (1999) *Sandy's Rocket/Squeaky Boots (1999) *Nature Pants/Opposite Day (1999) *Musclebob Buffpants/Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost (1999) *Scaredy Pants/I Was a Teenage Gary (1999) *SB-129/Karate Choppers (1999) *Sleepy Time/Suds (2000) *Valentine's Day/The Paper (2000) *Arrgh/Rock Bottom (2000) *Texas/Walking Small (2000) *Fools in April/Neptune's Spatula (2000) *Hooky/Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II (2000) *Something Smells/Bossy Boots (2000) *Your Shoe's Untied/Squid's Day Off (2000) *Big Pink Loser/Bubble Buddy (2000) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III/Squirrel Jokes (2000) *Christmas Who (2000) *Dying for Pie/Imitation Krabs (2000) *Wormy/Patty Hype (2000) *Grandma's Kisses/Squidville (2000) *Prehibernation Week/Life of Crime (2000) *Survival of the Idiots/Dumped (2001) *No Free Rides/I'm Your Biggest Fanatic (2001) *Pressure/The Smoking Peanut (2001) *Shanghaied (2001) *The Secret Box/Band Geeks (2001) *Sailor Mouth/Artist Unkown (2001) *Jellyfish Hunter/The Fry Cook Games (2001) *The Bully/Just One Bite (2001) *Procrastination/I'm With Stupid (2001) *Squid on Strike/Sandy Spongebob and the Worm (2001) *Welcome to the Chum Bucket/Frankendoodle (2002) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV/Doing Times (2002) *Snowball Effect/One Krab's Trash (2002) *No Weenies Allowed/Squilliam Returns (2002) *The Algae's Aways Greener/Spongeguard on Duty (2002) *Wet Painters/Krusty Krab Training Video (2002) *Spongebob's House Party (2002) *Chocolate With Nuts/Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V (2002) *Club Spongebob/My Pretty Seahorse (2002) *New Student Starfish/Clams (2002) *Graveyard Shift/Krusty Love (2002) *The Great Snail Race/Mid-Life Crustacean (2003) *The Sponge Who Could Fly (2003) *Gary Takes a Bath (2003) *Born Accident Krabs/I Had an Accident (2003) *Missing Identity/Plankton's Army (2004) *Spongebob B.C. (Before Comedy) (2004) *Krabby Land/The Camping Episode (2004) *Spongebob Meets the Strangler/Pranks a Lot (2004) *Fear of a Krabby Patty/Shell of a Man (2005) *The Lost Mattress/Krabs vs. Plankton (2005) *Skill Crane/Good Neighbors (2005) *Selling Out (2005) *Funny Pants (2005) *Enemy in-Law (2005) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture (2005) *Patrick Smartpants (2005) *Squidbob Tentaclepants (2005) *Have You Seen This Snail (2005) *Krusty Tower/Mrs. Puff Your Fired (2006) *Ghost Host/Chimps Ahoy (2006) *Whale of a Birthday/Karate Island (2006) *All That Glitters/Wishing You Well (2006) *New Leaf (2006) *Once Bitten (2006) *Squidtastic Voyage (2006) *Bummer Vacation (2006) *Best Day Ever (2006) *Wigstruck (2006) *The Thing/Hocus Pocus (2007) *Driven to Tears/Rule of Dumb (2007) *The Pink Purloiner (2007) *The Gift of Gum (2007) *Sing a Song of Patrick (2007) *Rise and Shine/Waiting (2007) *Born to Be Wild/Best Frenemies (2007) *Spy Buddies/Boat Smarts/Good Old Whatshisname (2007) *Squid Wood (2007) *New Digs/Krabs a la Mode (2007) *To Love a Patty/Breath of Fresh Squidward (2007) *Roller Cowards/Bucket Sweet Bucket (2007) *The Original Fry Cook/Night Light (2007) *Money Talks/Spongebob vs. the Patty Gadget/Slimy Dancing (2007) *A Flea in Her Dome/A Donut of Shame/The Krusty Plate (2007) *Picture Day/Pat No Pay/BlackJack (2007) *Blackened Sponge/Mermaid Man vs. Spongebob (2007) *Fungus Among Us (2007) *Le Big Switch (2007) *Atlantis Squarepantis (2007) *The Immates of Summer/To Save a Squirrel (2007) *20,000 Patties Under the Sea/The Battle of Bikini Bottom (2007) *The Two Faces of Squidward/SpongeHenge (2007) *Banned in Bikini Bottom/Stanley S. Squarepants (2007) *Krabby Road (2008) *Not Normal (2008) *Gone (2008) *Suction Cup Symphony (2008) *Penny Foolish (2008) *Nautical Novice (2008) *Spongicus (2008) *Pest of the West (2008) *The Splinter (2008) *Giant Squidward (2008) *A Life in a Day (2008) *Sun Bleached (2008) *House Fancy (2008) *No Nose Best (2008) *Patty Caper (2008) *Plankton's Regular (2008) *Boating Buddies (2008) *The Krabby Kronicle (2008) *Whobob Whatpants (2008) *The Slumber Party/Grooming Gary (2008) *Dear Vikings/Ditching (2008) *Porous Pockets (2008) *Whobob Whatpants (2008) *Adventure Time (2008) *Shuffleboarding (2009) *Cephalopod Lodge (2009) *Grandpappy the Pirate (2009) *Professor Squidward (2009) *Sand Castles in the Sand (2009) *Toy Store of Doom (2009) *Pet or Pests (2009) *Komputer Overload (2009) *Spongebob Squarepants vs. the Big One (2009) *Shell Shocked (2009) *Pineapple Fever (2009) *Single Cell Anniversary (2009) *Gullible Pants (2009) *To Squarepants or Not to Squarepants (2009) *Chum Caverns (2009) *Chum Bucket Supreme (2009) *Overbooked (2009) *No Hat for Pat (2009) *Tentacle-Vision/I Heart Dancing (2009) *Growth Spout/Stuck in the Wringer (2009) *Someone's in the Kitchen With Sandy/The Inside Job (2009) *The Curse of Bikini Bottom (2009) *Truth or Square (2009) *Greasy Buffoons/Model Sponge (2009) *Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful/A Pal for Gary (2010) *Gary in Love (2010) *Rodeo Daze (2010) *Back to the Past/The Bad Guy Club for Villains (2010) *A Day Without Tears (2010) *Summer Job (2010) *Squidward in Clarinetland (2010) *One Coarse Meal (2010) *The Play's the Thing (2010) *Spongebob's Last Stand (2010) *Echanted Tiki Dreams (2010) *Gramma's Secret Recipe (2010) *The Cent of Money (2010) *That Sinking Feeling (2010) *Karate Star (2010) *Hide and Then What Happens (2010) *You Don't Know Sponge (2010) *Buried in Time (2010) *Shellback Shenanigans (2010) *The Masterpiece/Whelk Attack (2010) *Krusty Dogs/The Wreck of Mauna Loa (2010) *The Great Patty Caper (2010) *The Abrasive Side/Ear Worm (2010) *New Fish in Town (2011) *Big Sister Sam (2011) *Legends of Bikini Bottom (2011) *Tunnel of Glove (2011) *Love That Squid (2011) *Perfect Chemistry (2011) *A Friendly Game (2011) *Oral Report (2011) *Sentimental Sponge (2011) *Squidward's School for Grown Ups (2011) *Frozen Face-Off (2011) *The Hot Shot (2011) *Accidents Will Happen (2011) *Drive Thru (2011) *Sweet and Sour Squid (2011) *The Googly Artiste (2011) *Barnacle Face/Pet Sitter Pat (2011) *Mermaid Man Begins/Plankton's Good Eye (2011) *House Sitting for Sandy/Smoothe Jazz at Bikini Bottom (2011) *Ghoul Fools (2011) *Spongebob's Runaway Roadtrip (2011) *The Way of the Sponge/Bubble Troubles (2011) *The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom/Bubble Buddy Returns (2011) *Are You Happy Now/Planet of the Jellyfish (2012) *Restraining Spongebob (2012) *Glove Word R.I.P. (2012) *Home Sweet Rubble (2012) *Fiasco! (2012) *Free Samples (2012) *InSPONGEiac (2012) *Treats! (2012) *Squiditis (2012) *For Here or to Go! (2012) *Karen 2.0 (2012) *The Super Spongey Square Games (2012) *Demolition Doofus (2012) *The Good Krabby Name (2012) *Squid Baby (2012) *License to Milkshake (2012) *Rise of the Turtles (2012) *Turtle Temper (2012) *Hello Bikini Bottom (2012) *New Friend Old Enemy (2012) *Super Evil Aquatic Villain Team Up is Go! (2012) *Gary's New Toy (2012) *I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman (2012) *Move it or Lose it (2012) *Chum Fricassee (2012) *Patrick-Man! (2012) *Metalhead (2012) *Monkey Brains (2012) *Never Say Xever (2012) *Bumper to Bumper (2012) *The Gauntlet (2012) *It's a Spongebob Christmas! (2012) *Panic in the Sewers (2012) *Eek an Urchin! (2012) *Mousers Attack! (2012) *It Came from the Depths (2012) *Squid Defense (2013) *I Monster (2013) *Plankton's Pet (2013) *New Girl in Town (2013) *The Alien Agenda (2013) *The Pulverizer (2013) *TCRI (2013) *Little Yellow Book (2013) *Evil Spatula (2013) *Cockroach Terminator (2013) *Baxter's Gambit (2013) *Enemy of My Enemy (2013) *Karai's Vendetta (2013) *Pulverizer Returns! (2013) *Safe Deposit Krabs (2013) *Parasitica (2013) *Operation: Breakout (2013) *Boo-Ya-Ka Showdown (2013) *It Came from Goo Lagoon (2013) More later. Amaya Craig's favorite Nickelodeon episodes: Here is a list of Amaya Craig's favorite Nickelodeon episodes from All That! Kenan and Kel iCarly Random! Cartoons Victorious and The Legend of Korra: *Phil Moore/TLC (1994) *Da Brat (1994) *TLC (1995) *Immature (1995) *Craig Mack (1995) *Malcom-Jamal Warner/Brandy (1995) *Aaliyah (1995) *Coolio (1995) *Soul 4 Real (1995) *Changing Faces (1995) *Blackstreet (1995) *Zhane (1995) *Usher (1995) *A Few Good Men (1995) *Aftermath feat. Kel Mitchell (1995) *Naughty By Nature (1995) *Monica (1995) *Larrisa Oleynik/Da Brat (1995) *Malcom-Jamal Warner/Mokenstelf (1995) *Jon B. (1995) *The Twinz (1995) *Monteco (1995) *Soul 4 Real (1995) *Subway (1995) *Run DMC (1995) *Xscape (1996) *Diana King (1996) *Sinband/Coolio (1996) *Mark Curry/Deborah Cox (1996) *Immature (1996) *Pilot (1996) *The Tainting of the Screw (1996) *Doing Things the Hemingway (1996) *Terry Ellis (1996) *Faith Evans (1996) *Good Burger Special (1996) *Silk (1996) *Shai (1996) *Mental Ken-Epathy (1996) *IV Xample (1996) *Monifah (1996) *Duh Bone (1996) *Mo' Sweater Blues (1996) *Diamonds Are for Roger (1996) *The Cold War (1996) *In the Line of Kenan (1996) *Tia and Tamera Mowry/LL Cool J (1996) *Montell Jordan (1996) *Oliver Muirhead/Immature ft. Smooth and Ed from Good Burger (1996) *Dru Mill (1996) *Dial O for Oops (1996) *Tyra Banks/Blackstreet (1996) *Merry Christmas Kenan (1996) *A Tribe Called Quest (1996) *Tony! Toni! Tone! (1997) *Bagging Sagging Kel (1997) *Chris Farley/Mint Condition (1997) *Safe and Sorry (1997) *Twizzles Fizzles (1997) *Sherman Hemsley/Nas (1997) *John Leguizamo/Mona Lisa (1997) *Ray J (1997) *Dr. Joyce Brothers/Heavy D (1997) *Pair-Rental Guidance (1997) *For Real (1997) *Erykah Badu (1997) *Clowning Around (1997) *Az Yet (1997) *The Lottery (1997) *Aaliyah (1997) *Who Loves Orange Soda (1997) *Monica (1997) *Haven't Got Time for the Paint (1997) *MC Lyte (1997) *A Star is Peeved (1997) *Ditch Day Afternoon (1997) *Get the Kel Outta Here (1997) *Foul Bull (1997) *The Crush (1997) *Mase (1997) *Turkey Day (1997) *Busta Rhymes (1997) *Tommy Davidson/Robyn (1997) *Wyclef Jean (1997) *Dru Hill (1997) *Bye Bye Kenan (1997/1998) *IMx (1998) *Mary J. Blige (1998) *Spice Girls (1998) *Missy Elliott (1998) *Usher Raymond (1998) *Kirk Franklin and God's Property (1998) *Backstreet Boys (1998) *Boyz II Men (1998) *Jermaine Dupri ft. Da Brat (1998) *Fenced in (1998) *Destiny's Child (1998) *Salt-n-Pepa (1998) *Skunkator vs. Mothman (1998) *LL Cool J (1998) *Jermaine Dupri and Da Brat (1998) *The Raffle (1998) *Salt-n-Peppa (1998) *Kobe Bryant/Ice Cube (1998) *K-Ci and Jojo (1998) *To Catch a Thief (1998) *Kobe Bryant/Ice Cube (1998) *Attack of the Bug Men (1998) *The Lox (1998) *Happy B-Day Marc (1998) *Sugar Ray (1998) *I.Q. Can Do it Better (1998) *The Chicago Witch Trails (1998) *Blackstreet ft. Mya (1998) *Surprise Surprise (1998) *Tatyana Ali (1998) *You Dirty Rat (1998) *Deborah Cox (1999) *Freezer Burned (1999) *Shaquille O'Neal (1999) *Monica (1999) *Present Tense (1999) *Faith Evans (1999) *Housesitter (1999) *Mya (1999) *I'm Gonna Get You Kenan (1999) *98 Degrees (1999) *The Contest (1999) *Picture Imperfect (1999) *He Got Job (1999) *Clothes Encounter (1999) *We Are the Chimpions (1999) *All That Live! (100th episode) (1999) *112 (1999) *Outkast (1999) *Divine (1999) *5 Young Men (1999) *Joey Mclntyre (1999) *Who Loves Who-ooh (1999) *Backstreet Boys (1999) *Poem Sweet Poem (1999) *Corporate Kenan (1999) *The Honeymoon's Over (1999) *Girl-Watchers (1999) *Car Trouble (1999) *Three Girls a Guy and a Cineplex (1999) *Natural Born Kenan (1999) *The Graduates (1999) *Aw Here it Goes to Hollywood (1999) *Oh Brother (1999) *Best of Kenan Thompson (1999) *Best of Kel Mitchell (1999) *Futurama (1999) *The April Fools (2000) *Tales from the Clip (2000) *Two Heads Are Better Than None (2000) *Kenan Thompson/LFO (2002) *All That! 10th Anniversary Reunion Special (2005) *iPilot (2007) *iWant More Viewers (2007) *iDream of Dance (2007) *iLike Jake (2007) *iWanna Stay With Spencer (2007) *iNevel (2007) *iScream on Halloween (2007) *iSpy a Mean Teacher (2007) *iWill Date Freddie (2007) *iWant a World Record (2007) *iRue the Day (2007) *iPromise Not to Tell (2008) *iAm Your Biggest Fan (2008) *iHeart Art (2008) *iHate Sam's Boyfriend (2008) *iHatch Chicks (2008) *iDon't Want to Fight (2008) *iPromote Techfoots (2008) *iGot Detention (2008) *iStakeout (2008) *iMight Switch Schools (2008) *iFence (2008) *iCarly Saves TV (2008) *iWin a Date (2008) *iHave a Lovesick Teacher (2008) *iSaw Him First (2008) *iStage an Intervention (2008) *iOwe You (2008) *iHurt Lewbert (2008) *iGo to Japan (2008) *iPie (2008) *Adventure Time (2008) *iChristmas (2008) *iKiss (2009) *iGive Away a Car (2009) *iRocked the Vote (2009) *iMeet Fred (2009) *iLook Alike (2009) *iWant My Website Back (2009) *iMake Sam Girlier (2009) *iGo Nuclear (2009) *iDate a Bad Boy (2009) *iReunite With Missy (2009) *iTake on Dingo (2009) *iMust Have Locker 239 (2009) *iTwins (2009) *iFight Shelby Marx (2009) *iThink They Kissed (2009) *iCook (2009) *iSpeed Date (2009) *iCarly Awards (2009) *iHave My Principals (2009) *iFind Lewbert's Lost Heart (2009) *iMove Out (2009) *iQuit iCarly (2009) *iSaved Your Life (2010) *iWas a Pageant Girl (2010) *iEnrage Gibby (2010) *iSpace Out (2010) *iFix a Pop Star (2010) *Pilot (2010) *The Bird Scene (2010) *iBloop (2010) *Stage Fighting (2010) *The Birthweek Song (2010) *iWon't Cancel the Show (2010) *Jade Dumps Beck (2010) *iBelieve in Bigfoot (2010) *Tori the Zombie (2010) *iPsycho (2010) *Robarazzi (2010) *iBeat the Heat (2010) *Survival of the Hottest (2010) *iGot a Hot Room (2010) *Wi-Fi in the Sky (2010) *iSam's Mom (2010) *iGot Pranky (2010) *Beck's Big Break (2010) *The Great Ping-Pong Scam (2010) *iSell Penny Tees (2010) *Cat's New Boyfriend (2010) *iDo (2010) *iStart a Fan War (2010) *Freak the Freak Out (2010) *Rex Dies (2011) *The Diddly-Bops (2011) *Wok Star (2011) *The Wood (2011) *iHire an Idiot (2011) *A Film By Dale Squires (2011) *iPity the Nevel (2011) *Sleepover at Sikowitz's (2011) *Begging on Your Knees (2011) *iOMG (2011) *Ice Cream for Ke$ha (2011) *Tori Gets Stuck (2011) *Prom Wrecker (2011) *iParty With Victorious (2011) *Locked Up! (2011) *iLost My Mind (2011) *iDate Sam and Freddie (2011) *Helen Back Again (2011) *iCan't Take it (2011) *Who Did it With Trina (2011) *iLove You (2011) *iQ (2011) *Jade Gets Crushed (2011) *Terror on Cupcake Street (2011) *A Christmas Tori (2011) *Blooptorious (2011) *iBloop 2: Electric Bloopaloo (2011) *iStill Psycho (2011) *iBalls (2012) *iMeet the First Lady (2012) *iToe Fat Cakes (2012) *The Breakfast Bunch (2012) *The Gorilla Club (2012) *The Worst Couple (2012) *Andre's Horrible Girl (2012) *Car Rain and Fire (2012) *Tori and Jade's Playdate (2012) *iApril Fools (2012) *April Fools Blank (2012) *iGo One Direction (2012) *Welcome to Republic City (2012) *A Leaf in the Wind (2012) *Driving Tori Crazy (2012) *The Revelation (2012) *iOpen a Resturant (2012) *The Voice in the Night (2012) *iHalfoween (2012) *The Spirit of Competition (2012) *How Trina Got in (2012) *And the Winner is... (2012) *iPear Store (2012) *The Aftermath (2012) *Tori Goes Platinum (2012) *Out of the Past (2012) *iBattle Chip (2012) *Crazy Ponnie (2012) *Turning the Tides (2012) *Skeletons in the Closet (2012) *Endgame (2012) *The Blonde Squad (2012) More later. Anthony Larry's favorite Nickelodeon episodes: Here is a list of Anthony Larry's favorite Nickelodeon episodes from All That! Kenan and Kel Spongebob Squarepants iCarly and Teenage Mutant Ninga Turtles: *Phil Moore/TLC (1994) *Da Brat (1994) *TLC (1995) *IMx (1995) *Craig Mack (1995) *Malcolm-Jamal Warner/Brandy (1995) *Aaliyah (1995) *Coolio (1995) *Soul 4 Real (1995) *Changing Faces (1995) *Blackstreet (1995) *Zhane (1995) *Usher (1995) *A Few Good Men (1995) *Aftermath feat. Kel Mitchell (1995) *Naughty By Nature (1995) *Monica (1995) *Larisa Oleynik/Da Brat (1995) More later. Maya Reliford's favorite Nickelodeon episodes: Here are a list of Maya Reliford's favorite Nickelodeon episodes from iCarly and How to Rock: *iPilot (2007) *iWant More Viewers (2007) *iDream of Dance (2007) *iLike Jake (2007) *iWanna Stay With Spencer (2007) *iNevel (2007) *iScream on Halloween (2007) *iSpy a Mean Teacher (2007) *iWill Date Freddie (2007) *iWant a World Record (2007) *iRue the Day (2007) *iPromise Not to Tell (2008) *iAm Your Biggest Fan (2008) *iHeart Art (2008) *iHate Sam's Boyfriend (2008) *iHatch Chicks (2008) *iDon't Want to Fight (2008) *iPromote Techfoots (2008) *iGot Detention (2008) *iStakeout (2008) *iMight Switch Schools (2008) *iFence (2008) *iCarly Saves TV (2008) *iWin a Date (2008) *iHave a Lovesick Teacher (2008) *iSaw Him First (2008) *iStage an Intention (2008) *iOwe You (2008) *iHurt Lewbert (2008) *iGo to Japan (2008) *iPie (2008) *iChristmas (2008) *iKiss (2009) *iGive Away a Car (2009) *iRocked the Vote (2009) *iMeet Fred (2009) *iLook Alike (2009) More later. Will Douglas' favorite Nickelodeon episodes: Note: This page isn't ready yet. Chas' favorite Nickelodeon episodes: Here is a list of Chas' favorite Nickelodeon episodes from Oh Yeah! Cartoons and The Fairly OddParents: *The Fairly OddParents! (1998) *Too Many Timmys! (1998) *Where's the Wand (1998) *Party of Three (1999) *The Fairy Flu! (1999) *The Temp! (1999) *The Zappys! (1999) *Scout's Honor (2000) *The Really Bad Day! (2000) *Super Humor (2001) *The Big Problem/Power Mad! (2001) *Spaced Out/Transparents (2001) *A Wish Too Far!/Tiny Timmy! (2001) *Father Time!/Apartnership! (2001) *Chin Up!/Dog's Day Afternoon (2001) *Dream Goat!/The Same Game (2001) *Christmas Everyday! (2001) *Boys in the Band/Hex Games (2002) *Boy Toy/Inspection Detection (2002) *Action Packed/Smarty Pants (2002) *Super Bike/A Mile in My Shoes (2002) *Timvisible/That Old Black Magic (2002) *Foul Balled/The Boy Who Could Be Queen (2002) *Totally Spaced Out/The Switch Glitch (2002) *Mighty Man and Dyno Dad/Knighty Knight (2002) *Fairy Fairy Quite Contrary/Nectar of the Odds (2002) *Hail to the Chief/Twistory (2002) *Fool's Day Out/Deja Vu (2002) *Scary Godparents (2002) *Ruled Out/That's Life! (2002) *Shiny Teeth/Odd Odd West (2002) *Cosmo Con/Wanda's Day Off (2003) *Information Stupor Highway (2003) *Odd Jobs/Movie Magic (2003) *Love Struck! (2003) *Most Wanted Wish/This is Your Wish (2003) *The Crimson Chin Meets Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad (2003) *Sleepover and Over/Mother Nature (2003) *Beddy Bye/The Grass is Greener (2003) *The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker! (2003) *Abra-Catastrophe! (2003) *MicroPhony/So Totally Spaced Out (2003) *Pipe Down!/The Big Scoop! (2003) *Crime Wave/Odd Ball (2003) *Where's Wanda/Imaginary Gary (2003) *Miss Dimsdale/Mind Over Magic (2003) *Kung Timmy/Which Witch is Witch (2003) *Hard Copy/Parent Hoods (2003) *Chip Off the Old Chip/Snow Bound (2003) *The Big Superhero Wish! (2004) *Vicky Loses Her Icky/Pixies Inc. (2004) *Baby Face/Mr. Right! (2004) *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour (2004) *Power Pals!/Emotion Commotion! (2004) *Lights... Camera... Adam!/A Bad Case of Diary-Uh! (2004) *Who's Your Daddy/Home Wrecker (2004) *Crash Nebula (2004) *Channel Chasers (2004) *Shelf Life (2004) *Hard Copy/Parent Hoods (2004) *Fairy Friends and Neighbors!/Just the Two of Us! (2004) *New Squid in Town/Wish Fixers (2004) *Nega-Timmy/Love at First Height (2005) *Truth or Cosmoquences/Beach Bummed! (2005) *You Doo/Just Desserts! (2005) *Back to the Norm/Teeth for Two (2005) *The Masked Magician/The Big Bash (2005) *Blondas Have More Fun!/Five Days of FLARG (2005) *Go Young West Man!/Birthday Wish! (2005) *Timmy's 2D House of Horror/It's a Wishful Life (2005) *Escape from Unwish Island/The Gland Plan (2005) *Hassle in the Castle/Remy Rides Again (2005) *Talking TV/Timmy TV (2005) *School's Out!: The Musical (2005) *Mooooving Day/Big Wanda (2005) *Oh Brother/What's the Difference (2005) *Smart Attack/Operation F.U.N. (2005) *Something's Fishy/Presto Change-O (2005) *The Good Old Days/Future Lost (2005) *Fairy Idol (2006) *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide! (2006) *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators! (2006) *Timmy the Barbarian!/No Substitute for Crazy! (2006) *Fairly OddBaby (2008) *Mission Responsible (2008) *Hairicane (2008) *Open Wide and Say Aaagh! (2008) *Odd Pirates (2008) *Odd Squad (2008) *For Emergencies Only (2008) *Cheese and Crockers (2008) *Land Before Timmy (2008) *King Chang (2008) *The Fairly Oddlympics (2008) *The End of Universe-ity (2008) *Sooper Poof (2008) *Wishing Well (2008) *Wishy Washy (2008) *Poof's Playdate (2008) *Vicky Gets Fired/Chindred Spirits (2008) *9 Lives!/Dread and Breakfast (2008) *Merry Wishmas (2008) *Wishology (2009) *Bad Heir Day (2009) *Formula for Disaster (2009) *Mice Capades (2009) *Birthday Bashed! (2009) *Anti-Poof (2009) *Add-a-Dad (2009) *Momnipresent (2009) *Squirrely-Puffs (2009) *Fly Boy (2009) *Crocker Shocker (2009) *Temporary Fairy (2009) *Freaks and Greeks (2009) *Super Zero (2009) *Dadbra-Cadabra (2009) *One Man Banned/Frenemy Mine (2009) *Stupid Cupid (2010) *Take and Fake (2010) *Planet Poof (2010) *He Poofs He Scores (2010) *Play Date of Doom (2010) *Teacher's Pet (2010) *Chicken Poofs (2010) *Double-Oh Schnozmo! (2010) *The Boss of Me (2010) *Manic Mom-Day/Crocker of Gold (2010) *Love Triangle (2011) *Invasion of the Dads (2011) *Cosmo Rules (2011) *Crock Talk (2011) *Food Fight/Please Don't Feed the Turners (2011) *Lights Out/Dad Overboard (2011) *The Old Man and C-/Balance of Flour (2011) *Beach Blanket Bozos/Poltergeeks (2011) *When L.O.S.E.R.S. Attack (2011) *Timmy's Secret Wish (2011) *Meet the OddParents (2011) *Farm Pit (2012) *Fairly OddPet (2013) *Dinklescouts!/I Dream of Cosmo (2013) *Turner and Pooch (2013) *Dumbbell Curve (2013) *App Trap (2013) *Finding Emo (2013) *Terrible Twosome (2013) More later. Chance's favorite Nickelodeon episodes: Here is a list of Chance's favorite Nickelodeon episodes from Oh Yeah! Cartoons and The Fairly OddParents: *The Fairly OddParents! (1998) *Too Many Timmys! (1998) *Where's the Wand (1998) *Party of Three (1999) *The Fairy Flu (1999) *The Temp! (1999) *The Zappys! (1999) *Scout's Honor (2000) *The Really Bad Day! (2000) *Super Humor (2001) *The Big Problem/Power Mad! (2001) *Spaced Out/Transparents (2001) *A Wish Too Far!/Tiny Timmy! (2001) *Father Time!/Apartnership! (2001) *Chin Up!/Dog's Day Afternoon (2001) *Dream Goat/The Same Game (2001) *Christmas Everyday! (2001) *Boys in the Band/Hex Games (2002) *Boy Toy/Inspection Detection (2002) *Action Packed/Smarty Pants (2002) *Timvisible/That Old Black Magic (2002) *Foul Balled/The Boy Who Could Be Queen (2002) *Totally Spaced Out/The Swith Glitch (2002) *Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad/Knighty Knight (2002) *Fairy Fairy Quite Contrary/Nectar of the Odds (2002) *Hail to the Chief/Twistory (2002) *Fool's Day Out/Deja Vu (2002) *Scary Godparents (2002) *Ruled Out/That's Life! (2002) *Shiny Teeth/Odd Odd West (2002) *Cosmo Con/Wanda's Day Off (2003) *Information Stupor Highway (2003) *Odd Jobs/Movie Magic (2003) *Love Struck! (2003) *Most Wanted Wish/This is Your Wish (2003) *The Crimson Chin Meets Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad (2003) *Sleepover and Over/Mother Nature (2003) *Beddy Bye/The Grass is Greaner (2003) *The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker (2003) *Abra-Catastrophe! (2003) *MicroPhony/So Totally Spaced Out (2003) *Pipe Down!/The Big Scoop! (2003) *Crime Wave/Odd Ball (2003) *Where's Wanda/Imaginary Gary (2003) *Miss Dimsdale/Mind Over Magic (2003) *Kung Timmy/Which Witch is Which (2003) *Hard Copy/Parent Hoods (2003) *Chip Off the Old Chip/Snow Bound (2003) *The Big Superhero Wish! (2004) *Vicky Loses His Icky/Pixies Inc. (2004) *Baby Face/Mr. Right (2004) *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour (2004) *Power Pals!/Emotion Commotion (2004) *Lights... Camera... Adam!/A Bad Case of Diary-Uh! (2004) *Who's Your Daddy/Home Wrecker (2004) *Crash Nebula (2004) *Channel Chasers (2004) *Shelf Life (2004) *Fairy Friends and Neighbors!/Just the Two of Us! (2004) *New Squid in Town/Wish Fixers (2004) *Nega-Timmy/Love at First Height (2005) *Truth or Cosmoquences/Beach Bummed! (2005) *You Doo/Just Desserts! (2005) *Back to the Norm/Teeth for Two (2005) *The Masked Magician/The Big Bash (2005) *Blondas Have More Fun!/Five Days of FLARG (2005) *Go West Young Man!/Birthday Wish! (2005) *Timmy's 2D House of Horror/It's a Wishful Life (2005) *Escape from Unwish Land/The Gland Plan (2005) *Hassle in the Castle/Remy Rides Again (2005) *Talking TV/Timmy TV (2005) *School's Out!: The Musical (2005) *Mooooving Day/Big Wanda (2005) *Oh Brother/What's the Difference (2005) *Smart Attack/Operation F.U.N. (2005) *Something's Fishy/Presto Change-O (2005) *The Good Old Days/Future Lost (2005) *Fairy Idol (2006) *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide! (2006) *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators! (2006) *Timmy the Barbarian/No Substitute for Crazy! (2006) *Fairly OddBaby (2008) *Mission Responsible (2008) *Hairicane (2008) *Open Wide and Say Aaagh! (2008) *Odd Pirates (2008) *Odd Squad (2008) *For Emergencies Only (2008) *Cheese and Crockers (2008) *Land Before Timmy (2008) *King Chang (2008) *The Fairly Oddlympics (2008) *The End of Universe-ty (2008) *Sooper Poof (2008) *Wishing Well (2008) *Wishy Washy (2008) *Poof's Playdate (2008) *Vicky Gets Fired/Chindred Spirits (2008) *9 Lives!/Dread and Breakfast (2008) *Merry Wishmas (2008) *Wishology (2009) *Bad Heir Day (2009) *Formula for Disaster (2009) *Micecapades (2009) *Birthday Bashed! (2009) *Anti-Poof (2009) *Add-a-Dad (2009) *Momnipresent (2009) *Squirrely-Puffs (2009) *Fly Boy (2009) *Crocker Shocker (2009) More later. Christian Dowell's favorite Nickelodeon episodes: Here is a list of Christian Dowell's favorite Nickelodeon episodes from Spongebob Squarepants: *Help Wanted/Reef Blower/Tea at the Treedome (1999) *Bubblestand/Ripped Pants (1999) *Jellyfishing/Plankton! (1999) *Naughty Nautical Neighbors/Boating School (1999) *Pizza Delivery/Home Sweet Pineapple (1999) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy/Pickles (1999) *Hall Moniter/Jellyfish Jam (1999) *Sandy's Rocket/Squeaky Boots (1999) *Nature Pants/Opposite Day (1999) *Culture Shock/F.U.N. (1999) *Musclebob Buffpants/Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost (1999) *The Chaperone/Employee of the Month (1999) *Scaredy Pants/I Was a Teenage Gary (1999) More later. Sterling Redman's favorite Nickelodeon episodes: Here is a list of Sterling Redman's favorite Nickelodeon episodes from Dragon Ball Z Kai and Dragon Ball GT: *Prologue to Battle!: The Return of Son Goku (2010) *The Enemy is Goku's Brother: The Secret of the Mighty Saiyan (2010) *A Life-or-Death Battle!: Goku and Piccole's Ferocious Suicide Attack (2010) *Run in the Next World Son Goku!: The Million-Kilo-Long Serpentine Road (2010) *Wilderness Survival: A Moonlit Night Awakens Goku (2010) *The End of the Line is Reached!: Playful Trials of Kaiosama (2010) *The Battle With 10-Times Gravity!: Goku Your Training is a Race (2010) *Come Forth Shenlong!: The Saiyans Finally Arive on Earth (2010) *Yamucha's Struggle! The Terrible Saibaimen (2010) *Sit Tight Chaozu! The Screaming Kikoho of Tenshunhan (2010) *Will Soku Goku Be in Time! 3 Hours in the Battle Resumes (2010) *Tears Shed By Piccolo... Son Goku's Furious Counterattack! (2010) More later.